


【羊凡】劫（上）

by bazihypoxia



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia
Relationships: 羊凡 小凡高 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【羊凡】劫（上）

文不对题，ooc预警  
炮友关系

1

月光柔和，窗外小雨。不知是谁家小孩又难过了。哭得惹人怜又令人嫌

2  
高杨俯身下去亲吻了一下早在自己家中等候已久的人。但亲吻没有身下人意料中的长而缠绵，“黄子，我先去洗个澡，你先到床上去或者随便走走看看吧。”黄子弘凡听了这话就将刚刚没有亲够的烦闷抛之脑后了。高杨对他说可以随便走走，也就说明这房子里没有什么是他不可以看的了，想到这里黄子弘凡又扬起来笑容。

他穿着拖鞋pia哒pia哒的在高杨的房间里左看看右瞅瞅，随后便坐在了高杨通常办公的地方。仰着头看着天花板幻想着，或许过了今晚我就可以进来这个房间不只是为了做爱。可以给工作辛苦了的高杨送一杯热牛奶，可以在他难过的时候吻吻他的额头然后抱抱他说些安慰他的话，可以躺在一张床上聊着一天中各自遇到的有趣的事。

“多好啊~”黄子弘凡笑了笑轻声说到。

高杨刚从浴室出来就看到黄子弘凡坐在自己的办公椅上摇着腿，扬着头也不知道想到什么了笑得开心的像个孩子一样。

他摇了摇头，走到那在椅子上傻笑的人身边，一把把人从椅子上抱了起来。

“啊！’”怀中的人惊地叫出了声，手脚还在空中扑腾了好一阵。缓过神后便主动搂上了高杨的脖子，亲了亲自己所依恋的嘴角，高杨将人扔到了床上，狠狠的加深了刚刚意犹未尽的吻。舌头在黄子弘凡的口腔中肆意的扫荡着，描摹着身下人的每一颗牙齿，在离开之际还地将那人口中的液体全数带走。一吻完毕，高杨抬起头抹了抹嘴角晶莹的液体再将其全部吞入腹中

那是属于黄子弘凡的。

黄子弘凡看着高杨的动作心满意足的笑了起来，也不顾着刚刚接完吻气息还不稳定便又搂着高杨的脖子将自己有些红肿的双唇送上去，一边与那人在口齿之间交缠着，一边用手去揉搓那人早已挺立的性器。高杨被黄子弘凡的动作弄得有些不受控制，低吼了一声，松开了还在交缠的双唇，粗暴的将黄子弘凡的衬衫与裤子都脱了个精光，还不等人反应，便褪去人身上唯一一块遮羞布。高杨一把握住了因充血而涨的发紫的小黄子上下套弄起来，不断的揉搓着那人两边的囊袋，再用手指顺着柱身划到了尖端，用自己修的圆润但又有些长了的指甲轻轻的刮扣着身下人儿的马眼。不出高杨所料，黄子弘凡从刚刚的轻喘因为这个动作瞬间变了一个声调。

“啊！呜，哈，羊别这样，我……难受。”边这么说着还边将自己的性器往高杨那送。

高杨看着他口嫌体直的样子不禁笑出了声，又加重了手上的力道，一只手在尖端打了个转，另一只手握着柱身坏心眼的捏了捏硬的发紫的小黄子。随着高杨的动作黄子弘凡挺起了腰，手一个劲的在空中不知道比划着什么。

像一个溺水的小孩毫无章法的想挣脱水的束缚一样。

毕竟也做了这么久的炮友，自己的性伴侣什么尿性高杨还是摸索的很清楚的。高杨知道他快要到高潮了，看着黄子弘凡因情欲潮红的脸笑了笑。

为了转移他的注意力便俯身上去亲了亲那还微张着大口呼吸的嘴。黄子弘凡的舌尖被高杨叼起被引领着与高杨的舌在两唇之间交叠，黄子弘凡努力的调整着呼吸去享受高杨主动给予他的亲吻。可正当黄子弘凡沉醉于与高杨接吻时，那只在身下一直微微抚摸着的大手突然加大了力气，使着劲揉搓着柱底的两个囊袋，圆滑的指甲刮过柱身上一道道的褶皱。这无疑是令人欲仙欲死体验人生极乐的动作，黄子弘凡还没来得及反应就眼前一道白光把自己的精液似喷泉一样全部交代在了高杨手里。

高杨用另一只手沾取着精液，俯身下去吻了吻黄子的嘴角“阿黄，我这今天没有准备润滑剂，你就着精液好吗？”情欲当头的黄子弘凡那还有时间去思考这种没有什么意义的事情，更何况这是高杨提出的要求，他想都没想就点了点头，并抱着高杨白皙的颈脖吻了一下他的喉结以示邀请。

高杨接受到黄子弘凡发出的信号，便立刻在人穴口打了个圈将沾有精液食指与中指挤进了那一张一缩的花穴。即使早有了心理准备但异物的进入依然让黄子弘凡微微的皱了皱眉，呼吸也随之一窒，神经以至于全身都紧张了起来，两条腿绷得直直的，后面也紧紧的咬着高杨的两根手指。高杨被他夹的实在是无法动弹，便俯身下去吻了吻黄子颤抖的嘴角。

“阿黄你放松一点，你这样我没有办法继续下去啦。”高杨虽然好奇为什么黄子弘凡今天有些紧张，但依然好言好语的劝着身下这小麦色少年放松以便运动继续进行。

过了好一会黄子弘凡才彻底放松下来让高杨修长白净的手指在自己的后穴来回进出扣挖。随着高杨手指的进进出出黄子弘凡的后穴分泌出了大量肠液，也让高杨可以往更深处探入。高杨的两根手指在幽闭的通道里打着圈寻找着那足以让人失去理智，全身颤抖的点。与液体交叠缠绕，时而两指分开时而又并拢着往更深处探去。晶莹的液体从黄子弘凡的穴口流出顺着高杨的无名指缓缓流下，带着细腻的小泡，随着洁白的小道翻过平滑的指甲。滴到了高杨前不久刚换的床单上。留下了一个不同于周围的深色印记。

无意间高杨用指甲蹭到了一个凸起来的小点，瞬时间黄子弘凡就尖叫了一声，腰直往上送，眼角也被刺激的一下子就变的红红的还有些许泪花在眼眶处打转，似要落下却又被死死地框在黄子弘凡迷离的眼睛里。高杨使着坏心眼没有等他从刚刚那股劲中缓过来，就又加大了手指的力度在那个好不容易找到的点上不停按压揉搓着。按得黄子弘凡一激灵抱着高杨的脖子拼命摇头，被爽的直翻白眼，嘴里还模模糊糊的喊着

“哈，不要了，出去……嗯，高杨算我嗯求你。”黄子弘凡不想让他光用一双修长的手就把自己给操射了两次，太丢人了。

他急忙抬起头吻了吻高杨的眼睛哀求道“羊，嗯哈，我要你那个……进来。”看着高杨还是没有多余的动作，就将高杨的内裤褪下把那巨物就往自己不断流着淫水的穴口上对，又撑着床忍着腰痛使尽浑身力量将高杨推到床板上，自己搂着高杨脖子，扶着他的肩膀抬起屁股又狠狠地从上往下坠。没有丝毫犹豫，即使这几秒的动作足以让黄子弘凡痛的头皮发麻

但，只要是高杨没有什么是不可以的。

一穿到底。

那凶器在润滑而又幽闭的窄道里四处碰壁，似尖锐的刀具刺过黄子弘凡穴道里凸起的那颗小点，划过一排排的敏感点。一股电流沿着耻骨攀至头皮，扩散到每一根神经。他尖叫着流着泪，但他那被水雾覆盖的双眼却依然在努力的聚焦，只为看清眼前这可以让自己放弃一切的男人，他想将今晚的高杨深深的镌刻的脑海里，用针管对准静脉注射进血液中，与自己融为一体，永远环绕着自己。

蜜色修长的双腿打着颤环着高杨精瘦的腰。伸出因情欲而颤抖的双手捧着高杨的两颊虔诚的献上了一吻。

高杨一手拦着黄子弘凡的腰将人抵到床上一手扶着人大腿就开始九浅一深的操干，高杨找准了那个点就不断的向那攻击，硬是将身上的人操的口水都把不住的从嘴里流出，眼神涣散的喊着高杨的名字。高杨舔舐了黄子弘凡顺着下巴留下的唾液，啃咬着漂亮颈脖上凸起的喉结，但没有留下红的印记。在上面用舌头打了个圈就又吻起了上面一张一合不受控制的小嘴。

黄子弘凡身上从来都没有过星星点点的吻痕————这是高杨一贯的作风，他从不在黄子弘凡身上留下象征着纵欲的印记。

高杨扶着黄子弘凡的腰进行着最后的冲刺。黄子弘凡的穴口早已适应了那巨物，小嘴也一声叫的比一声欢。高杨早把九浅一深这种惯用的做爱方法忘到了九霄云外去，看着黄子弘凡淫荡的表情和身下不断张合的小穴就顾不上什么规矩，动作越来越重，囊袋拍打屁股的声音也越来越大。高杨每一击都重重的砸在了黄子弘凡的花心上，连绵不断的快感早已将黄子弘凡弄得神志不清了，就连娇喘声都随着高杨的节奏一声声发出。

“羊~我，哈好像，呜”黄子弘凡挺着腰对高杨有一句没一句的说道。

高杨知道身下的人想要表达什么便用唇封住了那人还淌着口水不断发出声响的嘴，另一只手伸下去堵住了那人尖端上的小眼“阿黄，我知道你想说什么。等我一起好吗？”

又是这种没有什么意义的问题，黄子弘凡依然急急忙忙的点着头，同时也紧了紧自己的穴口，似乎是想将高杨的那东西从柱中吸出，以此来得到自己的解放。

高杨又抵着人身来来回回几十下才忍不住松了精关把浊液对准黄子弘凡的敏感点喷射。松开了堵着人马眼的手指，马上一道浓稠高温的浊液射在了自己身上。当高杨缓过神来准备抱着人去洗洗时就发现那人早已偏着头昏过去了。

————————————-tbc————————-


End file.
